Grandpa Lupin
by robot-ninja-wizard accountant
Summary: Teddy is left with Lyall Lupin while his Gran runs errands, and they have a conversation about what Remus was like as a child.


The thud coming from the living room, let Lyall Lupin know that his Grandson had arrived three minutes ahead of schedule, not that he had much else going on in his life. Since he retired from the ministry, Lyall found himself with a much quieter existence, especially since his wife and only son were now dead. Not that Remus had spent much time with him in the years leading up to his son's death. There always seemed to be too much guilt hanging in the air, and then as the war resumed, fear. Lyall was determined to be a better Grandfather than he was a father. Which is why when he came into the living room, there stood an eight year old boy with currently blond hair and a bright blue knitted jumper the likes of which usually comes from the Weasley family.

Andromeda had just her head in the flames as she waited to give her partying instructions. "Thanks for watching him while I do errands, I should be back in about two hours. Teddy be good for Grandpa Lupin. Cheers." She then disappeared before she could even hear the responding "Cheers" and "Love you Gran" that seemed to instinctively follow.

Turning back into the kitchen, the boy followed used to there usual pattern of visits. Teddy grabbing a seat at the table while Lyall got Pumpkin juice and the bag of chocolate candies that he had bought as part of his walk. During one of the last communications he had with his son, Remus had suggested moving to a muggle community and lying low, which Lyall did. This lead toward Lyall getting in the practice of taking a walk, and stopping at this tuck shop off Longwall and Cornmarket for a muggle paper as the magical papers had clearly become nothing more than death eater propoganda. Remus had always had a bit of a sweet tooth, and it seemed that trait was inherited because Teddy's eyes quickly latched onto the bag. "I won't tell your Gran if you don't," and they both smiled at the familiar routine.

"Anything new happen lately?" asked the older man has he slowly lowered himself into the chair. Age was catching up to him, and everything was starting to get full of aches and pains.

"Grandpa, I have a question." Just from a look, Lyall knew that the question was about Remus. "What do you want to know, kiddo?"

"What was my dad like when he was my age? Was he...was he anything like me? Because, um well, Harry always tells me these stories about what a great hero he was, and Gran tells me all these stories about when Mum was a dorky kid. And part of me wonders if I'm anything like him at all"

By the end of his little speech Teddy had grown rather quiet, but Lyall was proud of him for asking that question. Looking back at how he had raised Remus, Lyall was bombarded by his own faults and failings all of which led to more suffering for his poor son. It had become something rather painful for Lyall to talk about, but it was something that Teddy needed to hear. "Your father was a very kind and good-hearted boy, just like you are. He was often plague by self-doubt, but he always tried his best to be brave. He just wanted to be normal and I'm afraid I took that possibility away from him, but he never blamed me. Not even when he really should have. I do see a good deal of your father in you. I see it in your kindness and thoughtfulness. I see it in your love of chocolate and a good game of gobstones. But maybe I should talk about him more. Are there any other question you have about your father?"

"Maybe. What was his favorite story as a child?"

"Well, I can't say for certain, but the Fountain of Fair Fortune was a very popular bedtime story for a good long time."

"What was his favorite color?"

"Yellows or golds"

"Favorite activity?"

"He always did like to read, but I think it could have been persuaded to leave his books if he had more playmates."

"Did had have any friends?"

"No one until he went to Hogwarts. That... that was my fault. We, your grandmother and I, but well mostly me, well we were afraid that-"

"I get it Grandpa you don't have to explain."

"You know you are smart like him."

"Mum was pretty smart too, you know."

"Yes, you had two wonderful parents. It is no small wonder that we all love you so much."

"Hey, now you are just trying to embarrass me!" But Teddy had a great big grin on his face, and Lyall couldn't help, but think that this conversation went a good deal better than how it could have gone. Or maybe that was just the self-deprecating pessimist that seemed to love to hang on the shoulders of Lupin men and whisper dread fortunes in their eyes. Before he knew it, Andy was stepping out of the fire, and collecting their grandson. Lyall looked at an old muggle picture of Hope. "You should have seen him. He really is Remus' boy, and he is growing up so fast. You would have spoiled him to death by now."

The picture just smiled back.

.

.

Author's Note: I don't own anything.


End file.
